Musicians have many problems associated with moving their equipment to and from various concert situations. This varies considerably with the size and shape of the instrument or instruments and the distance, etc., from their means of transportation to the stage. Some of the equipment can be relatively awkward to carry, aside from its weight. Also the amount of equipment may vary from situation to situation
This is particularly true of drummers, who must have a variety of percussion instruments for various performances, and, as a unique problem, a corresponding variety of stands of various sizes and shapes for mounting each separate instrument at the proper height and in a convenient location. For example, there are separate sizes and shapes of stands for cymbals, bongoes, and snare drums, as well as for traps. These stands can be awkward to carry by themselves, and even when folded up do not fit in conventional small hand luggage. Also, to add to the problem, there are usually several stands to carry.
At present, there are few, if any, carrying devices that can readily accomodate all of the different sizes and shapes of the trap and other stands for drummers and other musicians, and there is clearly a need for such a device. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device particularly adapted for carrying trap stands and the like. It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that can accomodate several stands of assorted sizes and shapes, and also protect them, to a considerable extent, from weather damage as well as physical damage. It is a further object of this invention to provide a carrier, for a variety of awkward sizes and shapes of stands, that is easy to carry.